Xocolata
by sakura-txell
Summary: Una mica de xocolata per endolcir les nostres vides...


XOCOLATA 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter i el seu món pertanyen a J K Rowling. La trama d'aquesta història és meva.

El gelat de xocolata es desfeia en les profunditats de la seva boca. De sobte, una llengua aliena acariciava la seva. La xocolata ja s'havia mesclat amb el sabor de la ja dolça boca. Llengües furioses acariciant-se i saborejant-se, i llepant-se i xuclant-se.

Els seus nassos van xocar. El petit nas de la seva dona estava coberta de nata. No podia treure-se-la; tampoc volia desfer-se d'ella. El nas d'ell la va acaronar una altra vegada i ell va sentir l'espumosa crema que ara s'escampava pel masculí nas.

Els seus ulls es van obrir per fi, i va poder veure com els ulls de la seva dona romanien tancats. Semblava una dea que unia la seva ànima perfectament amb la seva. Mirant-se la nata, li va costar separar-se de la calidesa de la seva boca encara que només fos per un instant. La seva llengua va connectar amb el seu nas repeló, una part de la seva faç que no tenia res a envejar-li al nas perfecte de la bella Cleòpatra. Ella sentí com la seva llengua li resseguia el nas fins arribar a la punta, on va besar-la.

Els ulls d'ella es van obrir aleshores, amb la intenció de transmetre les emocions que sentia gràcies a la calor que irradiava el seu cos. No ho va aconseguir, ja que sabia que, tot i el temps que havien estat junt, després de compartir tants moments, de bons i de dolents, ni els seus ulls del color de la mel podienn expressar quant l'estimava.

Per la ment de l'home passava el mateix raonament. No sabia què havia fet en tota la seva vida er aconseguir aquesta meravellosa dona. Una encantadora i fidel dona que el deixava sense paraules quan estaven sols, perduts en la intimitat de la seva unió.

La seva boca va abandonar finalment el seu nassarró i va procedir a besar els seus llavis amb els seus de nou, aquesta vegada sense presses, gaudint de la sensació dels seus humits llavis amb els seus. Novament va els va retirar, i guià el seu cap per petonejar la seva gola. Notant el seu pols irregular, va començar a acariciar la seva blanca pell amb la llengua. El cap d'ella no parava de moure's d'un costat a l'altre sobre els coixins, els seus precs s'escapaven, demanant-li que li donés més i més.

Les seves mans, que fins aquell moment havien estat descansant a la fina cintura de la seva dona, van viatjar fins els suplicants pits. Els seus mugrons demanaven la seva completa atenció. Una atenció que ell estava disposat a oferir.

Amb la seva boca va agafar un dels mugrons, xuclant-lo i provocant més gemecs de la dona que havia sota el seu cos. La seva altra mà li acariciava amb golafreria l'altre pit, fent que el mugró s'endurís més a la seva suorosa mà.

Una de les mans d'ella es va col·locar sobre la nuca del seu amant, mentre que l'altra s'aventurava pel seu braç fins que va cobrir la mà que li amanyagava el pit. Els seus dits es van entrellaçar, i intentava que el cos masculí s'apropés encara més, cosa que semblava veritablemement impossible.

La seva esquena es va arquejar i ell va sentir com el ventre fregava l'abdòmen escultural, col·locant-lo entre les seves cames obertes. Les cuixes, cobertes per una fina capa de suor, causaven una lleu fricció en els seus costats. Els panxells van decidir moure's fins al seu cul, i van continuar amb la visita, fins que els seus peus van arribar a l'interior de les cames.

Sabenr que estava a punt que el viatge acabés, sense paraules va reclamar allò que volia. Ells va agafar els coixins que tenia sota el cap i les va tirar fora del llit, creant-hi més espai.

En un delicat moviment, ell es va fondre en el seu interior de vellut. Per no semblar impacient, va envair-la a un ritme delectable. La tensió augmentava, les ungles es clavaven a l'esquena.

La cadència es tornà ferotge, els cossos impactant repetidament, els sons del seu amor irrompent a l'habitació sota la claror de les espelmes. La tensió es consumia plaentment.

Les espasmes al seu voltant eren isoportables, i un fort gemec se li v aescapar. Va amagar la cara en el coll de la seva amant, i ell va continuar envestint-la, instant-la que trobés l'alliberament.

Separar-se d'ella el matava, però va creure que si no ho feia la axafaria amb el seu pes. Besant-li els llavia, va sortir d'ella i canvià la seva posició fins que va estar de costat, sense abandonar el tacte de la seva pell ardent.

Abraçant-la fortament, i sentint el seu pit contra el seu i els seus llargs braços embolcallant-la, va xiuxiullejar.

"Feliços somnis, Hermione"

Sense saber que ella encara estava desperta, es va sorprendre al sentir que ella li responia.

"Feliços somnis, Harry"

No va poder eevitar fer-li un petó al front, i allargant el braç per arribar al peu del llit, va agafar el llençol oblidat i va cobrir els seus cossos.

_Notes de l'autora:_

_Aquesta història ha estat traduïa a partir de la versió castellana de Chocolate, original anglesa i de la meva autoria._

_Espero que us agradi, i deixeu-me feedback!_

_Molts petons,_

_Mery_


End file.
